


a love drowned out by laughter

by fuscience



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their anniversary and Oliver needs to lighten up. Or Felicity tries her hand at puns and Oliver tries to resist. (But never can.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love drowned out by laughter

**Author's Note:**

> pun credit: whoever wrote these text messages from which I drew most of the puns and all my inspiration.  
> http://data1.whicdn.com/images/76783358/large.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> It would probably help to read tripping on sunshine and other acts of kindness before this, but not necessary. Just need to know that Oliver and Felicity basically had their first date at this restaurant called Aquarium and made out against the door of her apartment after. Enjoy! I hope.
> 
> Who can find all the puns?

Felicity's Clothes:

[grey work dress](http://us.missselfridge.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=34080&storeId=13069&productId=13570663&langId=-1&categoryId=&parent_category_rn=&searchTerm=MS20D15MGRY&resultCount=1&geoip=home)

[yellow dinner dress](http://www.shopbop.com/taryn-sequin-capsleeve-dress-alice/vp/v=1/1549299840.htm?folderID=2534374302023685&colorId=11341&extid=affprg-2687457) or this one, take your pick [other yellow dinner dress](http://us.asos.com/ASOS-Lace-Insert-Halter-Skater-Dress/127oma/?iid=3486076&utm_source=Affiliate&utm_medium=LinkShare&utm_content=USNetwork.1&utm_campaign=Hy3bqNL2jtQ&cvosrc=Affiliate.LinkShare.Hy3bqNL2jtQ&link=10&promo=316488&source=linkshare&MID=35719&affid=2135&WT.tsrc=Affiliate&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-xKmPL3TWDROSl32q8CbmTQ&r=2&mporgp=L1Byb2Qv)

 

* * *

 

Anniversaries are new for Oliver. He’d never stayed with anyone long enough to reach this point - his one lasting relationship was so on and off that important dates like these typically were avoided or ignored. Felicity, on the other hand, had managed to reach that milestone with a couple other boyfriends, but it had never amounted to anything more and those days were now just fond memories.

Oliver wants to get it right. Felicity, on the other hand, just wanted Oliver, for one single night, with no Starling city and no vigilante business - the thought leaves her dizzy with excitement.

* * *

 

**8:00 a.m.**

 

The first thing Felicity notices that morning is that Oliver’s not smiling. She doesn’t know that he’s panicking over the impending night, all she knows is that it’s their anniversary and Oliver is. not. smiling. This displeases her greatly.

“Oliver?” Felicity walks into his office and he barely nods a greeting before returning to the work in front of him. Her grey patterned dress draws itself around her curves, black peep toe pumps clicking against the granite tile. She lets a beat of silence pass, standing next to his desk, and thinks of the dinner reservations tonight. Aquarium -  a nod to their first date - nostalgic and thoughtful. “Hey Oliver, what did one ocean say to the other?”

“What?” He glances up from his paperwork now to give her an amused look. His emerald tie drapes haphazardly over the keyboard that he was just hunched over, loosened against the collar of his shirt.

“It’s a joke. Now, what did one ocean say to the other?” Felicity repeats the question, slowly and eagerly awaits his answer, biting her lip in anticipation. She’s now leaning back on the edge of Oliver’s desk, close to him, with her knees lightly touching the right arm of his chair. When he doesn’t answer she decides to do the job for him.

“Nothing they just waved” Her hands clap together in delight, the sound echoing off the soulless walls of his office. Oliver still doesn’t respond.

“ _Sea_ what I did there?” She reaches out a finger to poke his furrowed brow,  wagging her eyebrows suggestively when he looks up.

A small grin creeps onto his face.

“I can’t believe you just said all that.” Oliver shakes his head, chuckling, finally giving her his full attention and settling back in his leatherback chair.

“Ooooh. I made you laugh. High five?” Felicity holds up her hand and Oliver raises his eyebrow before lightly slapping her waving fingers. She gets up and turns to leave, flouncing out of the office, mission complete, with a bounce to her step and Oliver’s soft smile glancing off her back.

* * *

**12:36 p.m.**

 

“Water you doing?” Felicity walks in around lunchtime, most of the floor cleared of it’s hungry residents, and watches Oliver shuffle paper frantically around his desk.

“Felicity!  I am looking for some reports that Accounting says I didn’t send. Although, I know I did.” He looks up at her, unsure and slightly panicky. “They have to be done today and I can’t, as you know, stay late tonight.”

His jacket is wrinkled and his hair, short as it is, bends in a way that tells her Oliver has been running his hands through it repeatedly.

“I’m shore you did.” Felicity agrees easily, shuffling documents around on the other side of his desk.“Here you go.”

She uncovers the forms promptly and appears to study them intensely.

“There’s something a little _fishy_ about this.” She peeks up surreptitiously, a tiny smile appearing.

“Hmm. What is it?” Oliver asks, tone curious and seeking, as he moves around the desk to come to her side.

“I think you’re a little too tense about them.” Felicity whispers, turning to face him and letting her hands trail up his chest once he’s close enough. “We’re shellebrating a very important day tonight.” Her fingers tiptoe up before wrapping her arms around his neck. She drags him down by his scandalously green tie, “And you need to shell-ax.”

Grabbing his hands, Felicity walks backward, pulling Oliver into the one office closet hidden in the corner of the room. She extends up to kiss him fiercely as soon as the door closes on them, her hands moving to tug him down by the collar of his dress shirt. He breaks away, arms already shrugging off his jacket, before grabbing her waist and pulling them together.

“What are you doing?” Oliver gasps, breathless in surprise. His jacket falls to the ground and Felicity meets his hands halfway, kicking off her heels and leaping, as he lifts her and spins them so her back hits the door.

“I’m making out with you. It’s our anniversary.” Her hands grasp his face dragging him up into another searing kiss.

“What happened to the ‘nothing at work’ rule?” He teases, his lips curling up against hers.

“I think it’s a little lake for that” She whispers, trailing her lips down his neck, leaving hot pink lipstick everywhere. Felicity’s legs tighten around his waist, clenching, and his blatant excitement is pressing into her.

“Is that so?” He groans, enjoying the feel of her shifting against him, the wet trail she leaves upon his skin. It’s all pleasure flooding his body now.

“Shell I stop then?” Her own voice is teasing and she is panting slightly, as her hands curl into the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck and her hot breath strokes the outer edge of his ear.  His hands are wandering south, stroking any bare skin he can find. Oliver awakens from his lust-addled haze suddenly and draws back to look at her.

“Wait.” His hands fall to her shoulders and push, separating them by inches. Felicity stares at him, appalled and pouting at his willingness to detach. Oliver eyes her suspiciously and accusing, lips thin and shoulders dropping as the heat leaves him. “Have you been making puns the entire time we’ve been talking?”

She cringes slightly remorseful and gives him a weak smile and Oliver knows he’s right. “....Maybe?”

Oliver huffs and lets Felicity down until her feet reach solid ground. Her arms stay looped around his neck though and he has to bend slightly so that she doesn’t dangle, feet off the floor.

“Whale, I guess that’s that.” His face falls flat and she’s too busy giggling to herself now, head coming to bury itself in Oliver’s shoulder.

“Sorry I couldn’t kelp myself.” She persists, voice muffled by his shirt. He’s now pulling her out of the closet and Felicity falls into his arms when they stumble away, giddy with laughter. Oliver can’t help but finally smile at her, and looks up to the ceiling with a fond, exasperated look.

The papers eventually arrive at accounting.

 

* * *

 

**7:22 p.m.**

 

When they step out of the Taxi, the night air is cool against Felicity’s bare legs. Her red peacoat does little against the wind, but Oliver’s arm over her shoulder is warm and comforting. His large body acts as a shield as they walk into the restaurant. Her hand reaches up to hold the one over her shoulder and draw it down. It is a different maitre d’  this year and Felicity briefly hopes the other man hadn’t lost his job. This maitre d’ leads them to the same table as last year and its decorated in rose petals, red, pink, yellow, orange, so many colors and to Oliver they each have a meaning - love, desire, friendship, reverence - everything he wants to say, but can’t always stutter out.

“Oh. Oliver.” Her tiny gasp of pleasure fills him with satisfaction to last for years and he can’t help but stare at her with adoring eyes. He pulls out her chair for her and Felicity takes a seat. When Oliver joins her she reaches across the table to grab his hand. “It’s beautiful Oliver.”

“I’d do anything to make you smile.” Her smile is blinding and he would do anything to freeze it. The waiter comes by and offers them drinks, with their glasses full, the night begins.

“Currently, I would have to say this night is going quite swimmingly.” Felicity is genuinely enjoying her night at this point, the stress of the day fading away. Being with Oliver has had its ups and downs, most of the low points involving death-defying stunts at night and high points associated with quiet nights in, or small moments together. Her foot trails up and down his calf, and Oliver meets her eyes over the menu.

“Let minnow what’s good here. I don’t remember much about the meal from last year.”

He grins pervertedly at her, “I do. You tasted good.”

Felicity bumps his shin lightly under the table, but is quietly laughing, remembering how enthralled he’d been their first night together.

“But the baby yellowtail is delicious, if you like fish.” Oliver finishes.

“I bet it’s fintastic.” Her eyes stay on the menu and she wonders if Oliver’s caught on yet.

“You shrimply can’t beat a good yellowtail - perfect color and all.” She waves a hand at her hair, in all it’s dyed blond glory, and he has a curious look on his face - like he’s considering something.

“Felicity.” His tone is warning, but Felicity has never let Oliver stop her from doing anything (that involved her areas of expertise and let’s face it, jokes are not _his_ forte)

“Sorry. I feel a little gill-ty about this, but I just can’t stop.” She’s choking on her own humor, rolling with the jokes in stride.

“Don’t pull a mussel laughing so hard.” Felicity’s on fire now.

“Are you tide of these jokes? I understand that after a whale they can get annoying. It’s not on porpoise though.” Her lips are pursed together and she’s struggling not to break out into inappropriately loud laughter in this quiet, upscale restaurant. Oliver’s strangled expression is too much - really.

His hand pulls Felicity forward and he leans over the table to peck her on the lips. “Drink your wine.”

She laughs and he grins with good humor. They order the food and there's more joy between them at this table in this moment than most people receive in a lifetime. Oliver and Felicity are a new type of love, one no one saw coming, but everyone can see is right. They are happy together and that’s really all that matters.

The yellowtail was fantastic.

* * *

 

**9:14 p.m.**

 

When the night is over, they end up outside her apartment, positioned scarily reminiscent of last year’s date. Felicity is leaning happily against the doorframe, hands looped behind his back. Oliver leans down to kiss her, but Felicity is busy ducking her head and giggling so he has to dance around to reach her lips - teasingly placing butterfly kisses on her ear and neck and chin.

“This ship has sailed, sailor. No booty for you tonight.” Her eyes are slanted and mocking.

“You’ve been extremely punny today, Felicity.” Her mouth opens and eyes widen in surprise that he’s joined in on her jokes. Oliver leans closer until she’s backed into the doorway, it is an area they are very familiar with. He still doesn’t touch Felicity, his arms braced over her head and body bent towards her. “What did one volcano say to the other?”

Felicity immediately frowns and interrupts the salacious smirk that’s crawling over his face, “That’s not water themed.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and counters, “Volcanoes are in the ocean.”

“Fair enough. I guess.” She crinkles her nose, glasses slipping, still contemplating the validity of his attempt. “Soooo, what did one volcano say to the other?”

He leans in close so that his breath tickles her ear, blowing strands of blonde hair about. Felicity stills in the doorway, letting his mouth ghost over the edges of her face, and a wave of blistering need rushes through them both. But Oliver lets her stew for a moment, enjoying her flushed cheeks and parted lips, before he murmurs.

“I lava you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more that I'm writing that's in this universe, by request of the lovely quisinart4, that describes the alley fantasy sequence from tripping on sunshine and other acts of kindness. So, maybe by the end of the week?


End file.
